


Stressed

by SpinningLenny



Series: Vir Atish'an - The Way of Peace [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinningLenny/pseuds/SpinningLenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor is having a stressfull day. Luckily Cullen is available to help her relax...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [theherocomplex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theherocomplex/pseuds/theherocomplex) for being a gracious and helpful beta reader and saying nice things about this ♥

 

Felexa marched up the stairs to his tower with her shoulders thrown back and chin held high. Nodded once to the guardsman on patrol, then opened the door in one forceful sweep.

"Commander."

Cullen looked up, as did the two lieutenants who stood in front of his desk.

"Inquisitor."

Her voice as clipped and to the point as his, she asked, "I believe we have an appointment?"

His face betrayed nothing, save for the tiniest flicker of heat in his eyes.

"We do. I was just finishing up." He nodded at the two soldiers. "If anything else comes up, send a messenger. That'll be all."

The taller of the two opened his mouth as though to ask for clarification, but his companion grabbed his arm and almost dragged him out through the door. Felexa thought she saw the hint of a smirk on the woman's face, but she gave it no mind. They could have stayed, for all she cared.

As soon as the door closed behind her, her eyes locked with Cullen's.

"Inquisitor?"

"Commander."

She dropped her voice and saw him swallow in reaction. Without another word, she turned around and bolted the door shut. Walked with carefully measured strides to the other two doors and bolted them in turn. Then she crossed her arms, and took her time looking Cullen up and down. She had fifteen minutes. She was going to make every single one count.

"Is there anything you require of me?" Cullen asked, standing at perfect attention with his hands clasped behind his back.

Hips swaying and her face a mask of professional restraint, she stalked towards him, until she had to tilt her head back to keep eye contact.

"I require you to sit."

Without a word, Cullen sank into his chair. She followed and stood between his spread thighs so that it was his turn to look up.

"And relax."

She reached up and pulled her hair tie free, letting her hair flow around her shoulders.

"And enjoy."

Her hands cupped his jaw and she bent down to kiss him. Careful and gentle at first, with her hair falling around them in a blonde curtain. She took her time savouring the kiss, deepening it by degrees until she could feel Cullen's pulse speeding up under her palm. When she had explored his mouth to her satisfaction, she pulled back and lowered herself to her knees.

"Do you know what a  _ ratillion _ is?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Don't be. Apparently it is a breed of tiny dogs that is in fashion among a subset of the Orlesian nobles. Does that interest you?"

Cullen hesitated, and she could almost see his mind deliberating over whether this was part of the game and if there was a right answer or not. Eventually, he seemed to settle on honesty.

"Not particularly, no."

"That's a shame. Because I could tell you a lot about them, since I spent the past three hours listening to Lady DeVenier explaining her newest pastime in every detail."

"That sounds... exhausting."

Felexa bit back a smile at his badly concealed contempt for Orlesian priorities and slowly let her voice descend into a purr as she continued.

"It was. And you know the worst part?" She moved further down and rested her right cheek on his thigh. "All the time she was prattling about these useless, over-bred creatures, I was thinking about you. About all the things I could be doing to you. How I'd like to touch you. How you'd feel under my hands. How you smell. How you taste." She turned her gaze to the fingers of her left hand as they mapped a slow path from his knee along the inside of his thigh. "I want to touch you. I want to take you in my mouth and taste you. I want to kiss you and lick you and suck you until you can't take it anymore." Skirting around the visibly straining fabric between his legs, she tangled her fingers in the ties of his pants. "May I?"

She finally looked up, and Dread Wolf take her if the sight of Cullen with his cheeks flushed and eyes dark with desire wasn't one of the sexiest things a woman could hope to see.

He didn't say anything, just gave a sharp nod. Not that she'd expected anything else--if he hadn't been in the mood, he wouldn't have agreed to this little appointment. But still, it was always polite to ask before ravishing the man one loved.

"Good. I was hoping you'd let me."

She unlaced his breeches with the deliberate care of someone opening a precious gift, all the while feeling his heated stare on her like a caress along her spine. When she finally freed his cock, Cullen exhaled sharply in relief. He was hard already, thick and hot under her touch, and when she wrapped her hands around him, Felexa felt the heat of desire curling in her own sex. She leaned forward as though to lick the first glistening drop from his tip, but stopped at the last moment.

"I love this, you know. I love that you get hard for me before I've even touched you."

He twitched in her hands, and Felexa smiled. "I love knowing that you're sitting here in your office, thinking about me, waiting for me to come to you."

At last, she stuck out her tongue and carefully licked up the growing drop of precome, humming in appreciation even as Cullen groaned under his breath. She looked up to find him watching her, eyes dark and intense and completely focused, just the way she liked.

"I've been looking forward to this."

Without another warning, she opened her mouth and took him as deeply as she could, riding out the jerk of his hips that he couldn't completely suppress. She closed her lips and sucked, stroking her tongue once against his shaft, then pulled back completely.

"Your cock feels so good in my mouth, Cullen. I love how hard you get for me. I love how badly you want me."

Another glance upwards showed Cullen's head thrown back, chest heaving with panting breaths. Felexa allowed herself a tiny smile of satisfaction. Well then. Time to stop teasing and get serious.

With one hand wrapped around his shaft and the other propped against his thigh, Felexa slid the head of his cock past her lips. Suckled and stroked with her tongue, hitting all the spots she knew drove him crazy. She'd have loved to linger, to enjoy him and draw out his pleasure as long as she could, but her time was limited. When she started moving her head back and forth, taking him deeper with every stroke, the feeling of his hardness filling her mouth called forth a matching pulse of need in her sex. Later, she reminded herself. Later that night, Cullen would give her everything she needed and more. For now, she'd savour the anticipation and the feeling of this strong, powerful man holding himself completely at her mercy.

His thighs tensed and released rhythmically under her hand even as he kept his hips perfectly still. She knew how hard he had to fight the urge to take control, how much he had to overcome himself to let go and allow her to take charge, and how much he loved it at the same time. Felexa dragged her tongue along his length on every stroke, then suddenly drew back to place a series of gentle open-mouthed kisses around and underneath his tip. He had to be biting his lips now, she knew, trying to be quiet, and she once again resolved that one day she'd wear down his inhibitions enough to make him cry out right here in his office.

She wrapped her lips around him once more, savouring the feeling of hardness beneath silky skin. Almost too thick for her mouth, just enough to make her strain a little bit to take him, to keep her completely focused on the task of driving Cullen out of his mind. She slowed down a little, lingered around the head of his cock. Traced the ridge at the bottom with the tip of her tongue and felt him twitch in response. She tasted the first traces of salty bitterness and knew that it was time to finish.

Cullen’s voice came in a hoarse whisper when he asked, "May I?"

"Mhm," she hummed around him, and was rewarded with a hiss of indrawn breath. He buried his fingers in her hair, wrapping long strands around them so he could guide her movements. He didn't take control, just nudged her head gently, guiding her into the quick and shallow rhythm he needed. Felexa followed easily, and as soon as she picked up the movement, his hands let go of her again. She brushed the flat of her tongue along his length on every stroke and imagined every harsh, open-mouthed pant like the caress of his breath between her legs.

All too soon, she felt the tiny jerks in his thighs that told her he was close to his limit. In a flash of inspiration, Felexa stopped moving and held perfectly still. After a second, Cullen opened his eyes and looked down at her, mouth opening in question. Before he could speak, Felexa slowly and deliberately lifted her right hand from his thigh and brought it down between her legs. When she was sure she had his attention where she wanted it, she pressed her fingers against her clit through her trousers. With Cullen's cock still filling her mouth, Felexa let her eyes fall closed and hummed her pleasure around him, and that was all it took. Cullen's hands gripped the sides of his chair as he jerked into her mouth, and she barely had time to pull back enough so she could catch his seed on her tongue as he spilled into her.

She kept stroking him gently with her hand and tongue until his harsh breaths calmed into a sigh. Only then did she release him from her mouth, tucked him back into his pants and neatly relaced the ties. She stepped back to let him close his legs, then snuggled into his lap. She couldn't fight the smile as she watched him try to focus on her with the dazed look of a man who had been thoroughly debauched. Felexa waited until his eyes were clear again, then finally swallowed and licked her lips. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her close as though they had a mind of their own, and Felexa felt more than heard his soft groan. She relaxed as well as she could against his armoured chest and let his arms wrap around her.

"Thank you," she murmured against his shoulder and felt the thrum of his chuckle against her.

"I believe I should be the one to say that."

She didn't reply, just let herself enjoy the moment of peace. Then, because she always did, she asked, "Are you all right?"

She felt him tense and pull back a little when he said, "I believe I should be the one to ask that, too." His hand under her chin gently tilted her head up until she met his eyes and their concerned expression. "Are you all right?"

Felexa shook her head and shrugged all in one motion.

"It's been a long day. And there's still a lot of it ahead, so I suppose I should be going."

Cullen usually respected the rules of her game, trusting that he'd get the chance to reciprocate later in the evening. Yet this time he made no move to let her go.

"Are you truly certain?"

Felexa opened her mouth to say yes, but his frown made her stop to consider. She'd been in one meeting after another all day, with no chance to stretch her legs or work off some of her frustration through magic. And now the rest of her afternoon was promised to Lord Gavaigne who, with the way her luck was going, had probably picked up the same canine pastime as Lady DeVenier and was itching to tell her  _ everything _ about it.

Cullen must have read some of her misgivings in her eyes, because his hands started slowly moving up her body and his voice was a deep, sinful purr when he asked, "Inquisitor?"

Felexa kept her voice neutral as she answered, "I might consider some further recreation, if that can be arranged."

His hands had reached her ribcage and now pulled her closer until his lips brushed her ear.

"I believe it can. And as your advisor," his tongue stroked a lazy trail from her earlobe to the tip, "I strongly suggest you make use of it."

Dread Wolf take him, but he knew how to play her body like a chessboard. Felexa allowed herself to relax into his touch, and less than a heartbeat later his hand came up to cradle her breast. The brush of his fingers through the fabric over her nipple set the smoldering ache between her legs back to blazing, and suddenly she couldn't think of a single reason to object.

"Consider me, hm, consider me convinced, Commander. Feel free to proceed as you see fit."

He gave that maddeningly self-satisfied chuckle that said he knew exactly what he was doing to her, and then his mouth was on hers. With one hand cradling the small of her back, the other stroking her breast, and his tongue brushing past her lips, Felexa felt as though her body was both coiling up in tension and keening in relief. All too soon he broke away and brushed his lips against her ear again.

"Permission to stand, Inquisitor?"

"Permission to do anything you want, so long as you keep touching me."

He rose from the chair, pulling her along with him until she stood on her own feet. He angled her away from his body to make room, then bent his neck and started suckling and kissing her ear in earnest. Every stroke of his tongue shot straight down between her legs, and it was all Felexa could do not to pull him close and grind herself against his thigh. She barely even noticed his hand leaving her breast until it reached the fastening of her breeches.

"May I?"

Her voice came out as a breathy whisper when she answered, "Do I have to repeat myself?"

Another infuriatingly smug chuckle, then his fingers swiftly loosened the ties enough for his hand to slip beneath the fabric. When the tips of his fingers brushed into her curls, Cullen groaned against her ear.

"You're wet already."

"Of course I am." She bucked her hips, trying to urge him further down towards her sex. "You know I love sucking you, I love touching you and tasting you and Cullen  _ don't tease _ ."

She was whining now, desperate for him to relieve the need in her, but all she got for her trouble was another almost voiceless groan that made her clench around the frustrating emptiness in her cunt. Creators, how she loved that she could draw these sounds from him even though he'd come less than five minutes ago.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

And she loved this even more, that he knew when she really needed to be in charge, when she needed him to hold back and just take orders. Felexa closed her eyes and let her head fall against his shoulder.

"I want you to put your fingers inside me. I want you to stretch me and fill me and let me fuck myself on your hand.“ She bucked her hips again to drive the point home. "And I want it  _ now _ ."

"As you wish."

His voice was rough and barely loud enough to hear, but Felexa didn’t care, because his fingers were finally, finally moving. Trailing between her slick folds, drawing a groan from her with a maddeningly light circle around her clit, then finally tracing along her entrance. She spread her legs as wide as she could, trying to make room and open herself up, but Cullen apparently had other plans.

"Can you raise your leg?"

His hand came to the inside of her thigh and urged her leg up, guided it until her bare-toed foot was resting on the seat of his chair.

"Much better."

Felexa could only agree, especially once his fingers returned to her aching sex. He brushed over her clit once more, just enough to make her whole body shudder, then finally placed the tips of three fingers against her slit.

"I love you,“ he murmured against her ear as he slowly pushed his fingers into her. "I love everything you do to me, and I love everything you let me do to you."

She had no reply, no words to answer as his fingers opened her, filled her deeper and deeper until she clenched around him in desperate need for release. When he’d entered her as deep as he could, the heel of his palm settled over her clit and his other arm shifted to give her room to move even as it supported her. For a moment Felexa held herself completely still, the feeling of strong fingers inside her and strong arms around her almost enough to take her over the edge right there. Then she pushed against his hand, trying to get more, deeper, harder, and felt his breath coming harsh against her.

"That’s it. Take what you need. I’m here, all for you."

She keened against his shoulder and finally let the last of her restraint drop away as she started moving the way her body craved. His hand kept still, letting her grind against him in the rhythm and depth she needed. Felexa leaned against him and the arm bearing most of her weight. Felt his fingers curling lightly inside her with every movement, his palm stroking against her clit, and she was close, so close she could almost reach--

She heard hurried footsteps approaching the north-east door, and even though she  _ knew _ she'd bolted the doors herself, the thought of one of the soldiers barging in to find them with Cullen's fingers buried inside her cunt sent her over the edge. Cullen's mouth sealed over hers to swallow her cries as the waves of liquid heat rolled through her body and made her clench around him in release. His body kept her upright until she finally relaxed against him, the steel of his breastplate cool against her flushed cheek. As she tried to gather her breath, Felexa waited for the knock that would send them both back to reality. But instead she was treated to a whispered and very urgent conversation right outside the door that ended in an awkward silence. She turned her face against Cullen's shoulder to hide her grin. Thank the Creators that Cullen's human sense of hearing allowed him to keep deluding himself that his men had no idea what was going on when the Inquisitor entered his office and locked the doors behind her.

She gave a little whimper of protest when he pulled his fingers out of her, which turned into a completely different kind of whimper when she watched him lick them clean one by one. For a moment she debated dragging him up to the loft and just keeping him there until someone came to break down the door. Unfortunately he seemed to read the thought in her eyes because he took a small step back, letting her find her footing once again.

"Inquisitor?"

She would have objected to the smug tone, if he hadn't earned it so thoroughly. The smirk, however, had to go. Felexa pulled him down into a kiss, letting the taste of her release mingle with his on her tongue. His arms came around her, holding her tight for one more moment before they broke apart. He rested his forehead against hers for the space of two quiet breaths, then stepped back.

"Is there anything else you need?"

She cocked her hips and and tried to mirror his serious tone.

"Not at the moment, Commander. But I do expect you to report to my quarters after dinner."

"Understood."

He saluted smartly, and this time Felexa couldn't stop the grin from showing on her face. Creators, but she was a lucky woman. Without another backward glance, she turned to the north-east door, slid back the bolt and marched out. She nodded briefly at the half dozen guards who were standing very straight and looking anywhere but in the direction of Cullen's office. One of them was a young elf, and when her eyes darted in Felexa’s direction for a second, her ears turned so red Felexa thought they might burst into flames. It was all Felexa could do not to give the woman a suggestive and very self-satisfied smirk--the Inquisitor had to maintain a certain dignified air, after all--but she didn’t even try to hide the sway of her hips as she moved towards the castle.

With her body still humming in afterglow and the taste of Cullen filling her mouth, not even the concentrated insipidity of the Orlesian nobility would be enough to dampen her spirits now. She was ready to face the worst.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first smut I've written by far, but it's the first time I'm letting another human being look at it, so any kind of feedback would be most appreciated, thank you!


End file.
